


Comfort

by sayuizuru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gen, pls pat my head ; - ;, reever if you're out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuizuru/pseuds/sayuizuru
Summary: [ Reever Wenhamm/Reader ] When you're exhausted, you're not exactly thinking straight. or thinking logically for that matter. Probably not the best time to be writing a report thats going to be handed over to an already concerned co-worker..
Relationships: Reever Wenham/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Old work I found and decided to post!! Been really craving that comfort content^tm so here it is uwu enjoy!!

“Are you… alright?”

Reever didn’t miss the flinch of their shoulder and the way they stiffened at his question, the consistent scratching of pen against paper stopping abruptly as the (h/c) hesitantly turned towards the scientist. Their usually clear (e/c) orbs were clouded. Unfocused. As if something was weighing heavily on their head and, judging by the flicker of their gaze, it was something that they were reluctant to share.

His voice softened as he called their name, an exhausted but still pleasant smile on his face as he carefully walked towards them. He could hear the sharp intake of breath and see the almost frantic expression overtaking their features and he slowed, just enough so that they can have time to stop him if they wanted to – and that they did.

“W-wait-! Don’t come clo-” quickly, and clumsily, the (h/c) scrambled to their feet – jumping when the ink bottle they had been working out of spilled onto the table. A sharp gasp and their swift hands managed to grabbed the papers before it was ruined but it did nothing to stop the flow of ink spreading on the wooden table. They stared, too exhausted to think of a way to deal with everything that had been happening as of late- the only solution their tired brain could conjure

Was to cry.

“Ah- fuck,” clutching the papers to their chest, _______ could feel the familiar stinging of tears in their eyes as they took a step back to avoid the ink from getting onto their clothes. The dark liquid fell, slowly creating a pool of abyss on the recently cleaned floors.

_Is Reever gonna be mad? He’s gonna be mad isn’t he? That ink was expensive wasn’t it? Not to mention the fact that I ruined the table oh god how stupid-_

Again, Reever called for them just when they started spiralling into a realm of self-hatred fuelled by caffeine, fatigue and lack of sleep; effectively pulling them back to reality, their fingers clutching the papers tightly enough that it began to crease. Turning, ______ could only look at the blond in a mixture of exhaustion, hopelessness and regret.

Reever his heart clench at the sight.

“I’m sorry… Reever, I’m sorry…” their voice was small – tiny even – as they started spewing apologies to him. Their voice shook as tears started to fall from their eyes, the crystalline droplets something out of their control and they laughed, thinking about how useless they were for not being able to control their own bodily functions.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I-“

“________.” Shocked at the sudden closeness of his voice, _______ reeled back; only to find Reever sporting a worried expression on his face, his hand outstretched and hanging in mid-air. Why was his hand outstretched? Was he going to touch them…?

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize- it was an accident, wasn’t it?” He smiled, leaning forward just slightly so that he could brush their tears away. He felt them flinch under his touch, the corners of his lips almost tugging into a frown, and he looked at them inquisitively before continuing with his earlier question.

“More importantly... Are you alright…?” he asked softly, eyes softening at the bewildered look they gave him. One, two seconds passed before more tears started to gather at the corners of their eyes, the (h/c) stuttering and stumbling on their words as they tried to find a reasonable excuse to say to their supervisor.

“You don’t… have to hide things from me, yknow? You clearly don’t look fine…”

Something.

Something seemed to register in their brain and before they knew it, they were full on sobbing – the precious papers they had been working on earlier was scattered all around as they threw themselves fully into Reever’s arms – the male almost falling if not for his quick reflexes. He carefully wound his arms around them, rubbing soothing patterns into the small of their back as they cried their eyes out and sobbed about their day- their whole exhausting week, the crazy people they had to deal with, the amount of times they wanted to break something out of frustration.

“It-It’s all- all… just- too much…!” they sobbed into his shirt, a part of their mind already apologizing for the mess they were causing to his clothes but a bigger, more dominant part of their brain didn’t care. They were finally letting out all of their pent up frustrations and they didn’t _care_. They didn’t _want_ to care anymore. It was tiring and exhausting and drained them of their energy and they hated it.

They hated it.

They hated that Reever was so nice. Why hadn’t he pushed them away yet? This was disgusting and annoying and dirty and-

“Stop that.” They could hear Reever sighing, the taller male burying his face in the crook of their neck as he continued to rub some sort of patterns into their back.

“You’re not disgusting. This is human- _You’re_ human. And if you ever need to cry, I’m here for you, okay?”


End file.
